The Fujioka Quadruplets
by SnowCake22
Summary: Haruhi, Yuki, Hamuko, and Minako are quadruplets. Yuki is a calm and collected person. Hamuko is bit tomboyish and a fun person to hang around with. Minako is a sweet and caring person. They got themselves in debts and need to pay them back. Join them as they have their adventures with the Host Club and maybe some romance? I suck at summaries and titles but please read it.


I edited it, because I wanted too got a problem with that? Anyway, I'm back! I'm a really lazy author. Remember, suggestions, tips, advice, and some ideas are always welcome!

"There are four libraries in this school, but why is it so noisy everywhere?" Haruhi complained while walking through the hallways of the prestigious school, Ouran Academy. Following behind her are her siblings, Minako, Hamuko, and Yuki. They're the Fujioka quadruplets.

"It's like they came here to talk and play." said Hamuko, the second youngest of the siblings who was wearing her favorite red jacket, a black checkered skirt, and brown loafers with white knee-high socks. Her hair was straight and long with her bangs swept to the right. She had her hands inside her pockets while staring out of the large window.

"What floor are we in?" Yuki, the second oldest, asked not bothering to look up from the book she was reading. She was wearing her eyeglasses, a sweater just like Haruhi's but hers was blue, a white blouse under the sweater, a grey pleaded skirt, and black doll shoes with white knee-high socks. Her hair was tied in to two braids.

"I think we're in the top floor of the south building." Minako, the youngest, answered with a cheery smile. She was wearing a yellow sweater vest, a white long sleeved blouse underneath, a blue pleaded skirt, and brown loafers with white knee- high socks. Her straight hair was tied into two pigtails.

They keep walking until Haruhi stopped in front of a room. They looked up to read the sign just above the doors. Music Room #3.

"An unused music room."

"I guess this is the only place we can study quietly."

Without hesitation, Haruhi placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door gently and slowly.

A bright light blinded them and rose petals flew to thei faces.

"_I sense something." _Thought the siblings (minus Haruhi) at the same time.

An idea struck them and grins appeared on their faces. They pushed Haruhi in and before they closed the doors, they saw six figures standing at the center of the room. Soon as they closed the doors, they leaned their ears against the doors and listened in.

**Haruhi's P.O.V**

"W-waaaaahhhh!"I screamed. I almost fell to the floor but good thing I balanced myself.

I looked around the room and what I saw wasn't musical instruments but expensive-looking couches, tables, and some vases.

I looked around some more and noticed that my sisters weren't here with me. "_They must have been the one who pushed me in." _I gripped on my books and notebooks. _" I'm gonna get them later." _

"Welcome."

I looked in front of me and saw 6 guys at the center of the room. "_W-what the? How could I missed them? M-more importantly, I thought no one was supposed to be here."_

"What? It's a guy?" said a pair of red-headed twins in perfect sync.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, you two are in the same class as this guest, right?" asked a raven-haired guy with glasses.

"And his sisters, but this person doesn't go along with others well, so we don't really know him well." replied the twins, again, in perfect sync and body movements.

A grin made its way across the bespectacled guy's face.

A light bulb lights up.

"That's quite rude actually. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, special student." said the bespectacled guy.

I tried opening the door, but no matter how much I shake the knob it just won't open.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Behind the doors of the Host Club, Yuki, Hamuko, and Minako, we're trying to not let Haruhi escape. Well, mostly Hamuko and Minako. Yuki was still listening in.

"Don't let her get out." whispered Yuki.

"You know it will really help….." started Minako. "…if you help us in here too!" finished Hamuko.

"Shush!" said Yuki with her finger in her lips.

_**Back to Haruhi….**_

" _I'm really gonna get them later." _I thought still trying to jiggle the knob.

"What?! So he's one of the exceptional special students, Fujioka Haruhi?" came the dramatic and loud voice of the blonde.

I stopped jiggling the knob and looked back at them. "Why do you know…my name?"

"Well, the way this school works makes it hard for commoners to get in." answered the bespectacled guy.

My eye twitched at the word commoner. Is that what this rich people think of us?

"They say that it's pretty hard to be accepted as a special student unless you are a studious bookworm." continued the bespectacled guy.

"Ahh…why…thank you…"

The blonde put his arm around my shoulder. "Yes. In other words, you and your sisters are heroes, Fujioka-kun. Even if you are the number one student in your class, you four are the poorest students in the whole school." exclaimed the blonde.

I backed away from him but he follows and continues his talk. "Others might marginalize you as a lowly civilian."

"No, I'm not as bad as you make me sound…"I said. "_I wonder if they're hearing this…"_

_**Behind the door….**_

"Let me at him!" yelled Hamuko, but quietly, who was flailing her arms and legs and being held by Minako. " Calm down. I-I'm sure that's not what they think of us." Minako said, trying hard to calm her sister down. "Yuki, help me here!" whispered Minako, who looked at Yuki.

Yuki was giving off a very deadly aura around her and had a scary look in her face. "Let her go. That guy deserves a punch in the face." said Yuki who had a grin on her face.

"YES!"

"H-huh?! Hamuko, wait!"

_**Back to Haruhi...**_

"_I bet they are..."_

"Come on, why not?" continued the blonde. "All hail poverty! Welcome to our elegant world, pauper!"

"Please excuse me." I was making my way to the door, but someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards. I looked back and saw that it was a child wearing the high school's uniform.

"Hey, Haru-chan! Haru-chan!"

_**BANG!**_

Everyone looked at the door and saw 3 female figures, one looking extremely angry. I recognized them as my sisters and got this feeling that this will not turn out that well.

" _This is not good…"_

**Hamuko's P.O.V**

"_Where is he?" _

Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand. "My, are the three of you new guests? Welcome to the Ho-"

"Let go of my hand."

"Huh? I'm sorry, princess, can you repeat what you said?" he said, scratching his head with his free hand.

"_So ANNOYING!"_

"I. Said. Let. GO -" I grab my baseball bat from who knows where and... "-OF MY HAND!" … hit him with it.

He flew across the room and hit a vase before he hit the wall. There was a small thud sound before he fell to the floor and his soul came out off his mouth.

I could see that Haruhi and everyone else in the room was shocked by it. (A/N: well except for two people but you know who they are.) Ahhh, but the twins from my class were laughing their butts off. "_Good job! I feel a lot better now. Maybe I should reward myself with cake."_

"Hamuko!"

"Hmm?" I looked behind to see that Minako was puffing out one of her cheeks and placed both hands on her hips. The way she usually does when she's angry. While Yuki just gave me a thumbs up and a smirk.

**Minako's P.O.V**

I watched as Yuki and Hamuko gave each other thumbs up. "_They may argue a lot but when it comes to things like this they're partners in crime. Well, I should have expected this."_

I passed by Haruhi, who still looked shocked, and a child who was holding on to her arm, the twins, and a guy with glasses and a gia- I mean a really tall guy who is expressionless. I sat in front of the blonde guy and poked his face. "Are you okay?"

His soul went back inside him and looks like color is returning to his face. He grabbed my hands and started talking dramatically.

"I am now, my dear princess. Who would have thought that I would meet such a kind-hearted maiden in such a cruel world." He gaze into my eyes and I blushed furiously. "Could this be what they called fate?"

" I-I'm just checking if my sister left any injuries on your body." But I could see that there aren't any. _"How could that be?" _It's either, a. Hamuko's hit wasn't strong enough, but that would be impossible or, b. he's immortal.

"_I think he's immortal."_

**Haruhi's P.O.V**

"_S-so they h-heard it. Well it's a good thing that guy didn't get hurt, even though he did annoyed me a lot."_

Someone tugged at my arm, which made me divert my attention to the kid whose was holding on to my arm.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, are they your sisters?"

"Well, yes they are. Wait…WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?!" I yelled at the kid who was now crying.

I could feel that Minako was glaring at me.

"But, I never expected that one of the scholarship students was gay."

Dead silence.

Hamuko and Yuki stopped talking about their plans to ruin a certain someone's life and Minako stopped whatever she was doing.

"**Gay?" **

"So, what type do you fancy?" The blonde asked.

"_Wait am I hearing right?" _I could hear that my sisters are trying to hold back their laughter so, yes I am hearing right.

"The wild type? The loli-shota type? The little devil type? The cool type?"

"N-No! I-I was just searching for a place to study-"

"Or, how about trying me? Wanna go?" He said while holding my chin. The room suddenly turn cold and I could feel my sisters' glares, though they weren't directly at me but at the blonde.

I panicked and backed away from him and hit the vase behind me. I tried catching it but it fell and-

_**CRASH!**_

-broke into a million pieces just like the other vase Hamuko broke.

"**Ahh…"** The twins started. "Rene's flower vase that was the target of our in-school auction-" the twin continued. "That's not good. And we thought we could've reaped up to eight-million yen off of this." The other twin finished.

"EIGHT MILLION YEN?!" I yelled. "Wait, how many thousand is that… How many thousand makes eight million yen…"

I looked back and saw that each of my sisters had a horrified look, though Hamuko was sweating a lot. _"Oh yeah, she broke the other vase… How are we going to pay that?!"_

"Ummm…About paying for this…"

"**Are you able to? Someone who can't even buy our designated uniform."**

"Besides, what's with that stupid outfit?" One twin said, pointing to my clothes.

"What should we do, Tamaki? Two of the scholarship students already broke two of the vases that was supposed to be in the auction. By the way, we could have sold that vase for five million yen." Said the bespectacled guy, who was obviously giving Hamuko a fake smile.

Hamuko was now getting nervous.

The blonde, who I assume is Tamaki, sat on a chair and crossed his legs. "Have you heard of this saying?" He pointed at me and continue talking. " 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have money, then work it off.' "

"_I don't like where this is going."_

"Starting today, you and your sister will be the Host Club's dog and maid!"

A dog's howl can be heard in the background. "_This is terrible, Mom."_

**Hamuko's P.O.V**

"Wait! Why is it only me and Haruhi? What about Yuki and Minako?" I yelled, pointing to Yuki and Minako.

"Isn't that obvious, idiot? We didn't break any of the club's property ." Yuki replied back, obviously happy that I got into some trouble. "By the way, what is a Host Club?" Yuki asked.

"I'm very glad you asked that, my princess. You see, this Host Club was created by us who have lots of free time to serve those female students who also have lots of free time. " The blonde explained dramatically. He continued explaining, but I tuned him out.

"So I just serve girls? Bring them tea and cakes. Just like that?"

"Yes." The bespectacled person replied while writing on his clipboard.

I looked at Yuki who was in deep thinking then at Minako who was trying to collect Haruhi's ashes.

"I would also like to help out." Exclaimed Yuki. Minako and I looked at Yuki who has more to say. "It is alright to help, right?"

"Hmm… Yes it is. According to the information I have gathered about you, you were the Student Council's Treasurer in your 2nd and 3rd year of Middle School. I would like you to be my assistant. Is that alright with you?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm fine with it." Yuki replied back.

"Yuki! I'm so glad your helping out! I knew I could tru-"

"It would be fun watching you serve the female students everyday until you're debt free. How much was that vase? About five million yen?" Yuki said with a grin plastered on her face, her sadistic mode on.

"Yuki you sadist!" I yelled at her.

"_I hope me and Haruhi could get out of this debt soon…"  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club  
**

**See you in the next chapter!**_  
_


End file.
